


Misfits of Justice

by PeacefulPhoenix



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, Swing Dancing, Valencock, handjobs, other character mentions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Sole Survivor, Phoenix, travels with her three companions, Hancock, Nick, and Preston, all dedicated to helping the people of the Commonwealth and making sure everyone is free. As they are a vault dweller from 200 years ago, a ghoul, and a synth, (and a minuteman) they’re all kinda misfits. They’ve taken to calling themselves the Misfits of Justice. Okay, Piper came up with it but they liked it. (Rated E as of Chapter 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Freakshow

The Commonwealth was an unforgiving place as vault dweller turned wasteland wanderer, Phoenix, had learned. She’d been left her vault only a few months ago, plucked from a world of excess to a world of excessive violence. She had her bad days but for the most part she had adapted wondrously. It still baffled and filled her companions with admiration when they learned.

Helping people seemed to be what she did best these days. Tales of her feats had begun spreading quickly and there was hardly anyone who didn’t know about the woman who had risen to lead the Minutemen back from extinction, who had donned the costume of the Silver Shroud to help the people of Goodneighbor, who had helped Synths find themselves after the Institute discarded them. 

Despite the plethora of stories, however, most knew next to nothing about her. Except, of course, her friends. Through her quests she had met a number of people so inspired by her quest for freedom in the Commonwealth that they offered to join her. Many of them now lived with her at the Red Rocket Station she called home. Piper, a reporter from Diamond City, Cait, a brawler practically owned by her last trainer, and Maccready, an ex-merc, were only a few. 

The three that she trusted most, however, were Nick Valentine, John Hancock, and Preston Garvey. Preston was one of the first people she met when she left the vault, encouraging her to help all those who needed it. Together they had revived the Minutemen to become a powerful force in the wasteland. Nick Valentine was a synth detective she had rescued from a vault in the hope that he would help her find her son. When the trail ran cold he had decided to stick around. John Hancock was, of course, the notorious ghoul Mayor of the town of Goodneighbor. While most saw him as dangerous, Phoenix had seen his desire to keep his people safe and free and he had seen the same in her. Their friendship had been immediate. 

Phoenix now packed her bags, preparing for yet another trip into the wasteland to try and clear the library in Boston. Daisy, a pre-war ghoul living in Goodneighbor, had asked her to do it and she had trouble saying no to her. The tile crunched beneath Hancock’s boots as he walked into her room, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Hey Phoenix?” She closed up the box of bullets in her hand and turned to him, nodding. “Think I could join you on this one? Daisy’s one of mine afterall.”

She tipped her head to the side, wearing a slight frown. “I was gonna bring Preston… There’s a settlement on the way back that was having a problem with some ghouls.” He rolled her eyes at her and she laughed. He couldn’t help but smile too. He was pretty sure no one could. “Ferals, sorry. We were going to take care of that. Didn’t want to make you come to another of our settlements.”

Hancock leaned against the wall, reaching into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. When Phoenix crossed her arms across her chest he drew his hand back out, empty. “How come you only ever take one of us at a time?”

She opened her mouth to answer but then closed it and scrunched up her eyebrows. “Well... I guess I never really thought that would be the best idea. You know how Preston feels about, well, most of what you do really. And I know you’re not his number one fan either. Figured it would be easier if I kept you two apart.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, pal,” he replied with a chuckle, “but every time you go off with Valentine or Cait or whoever the rest of us tough it out here without you. I even play nice with the Tin Can!” 

She glared at him for a second before going back to her smile. “Something about the fact you still call him a tin can makes me think that maybe you aren’t.” He shrugged but the smile let on that he was prouder of that than he should be. “If you’re coming we’re bringing Nick too though. I’m gonna need at least one adult around if I have to deal with both of you.” He stuck out his tongue and she did the same. 

Just before he left the small office-turned-bedroom he turned around. “So a ghoul, a synth, a vault dweller, and a minuteman are all going to be travelling together?” A shrug and nod confirmed it. “Welcome to the freakshow,” he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head. 

“Tell Valentine we leave tomorrow,” she called after him. 

“Aye aye captain,” came the reply then silence once more. 

The bed creaked as she put her weight on it. It was almost impossible to find good beds nowadays. “Am I making a mistake, dogmeat?” The dog’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he turned his head to the side and stared up at him. Their gaze broke only when she put her head in her hands. “And am I really asking a dog for answers? Maybe I am going crazy.” 

Putting that aside she stood again, opening her pack and sorting through it once again. Her compulsion to pick up each and every little piece of junk usually left her pack pretty heavy so she always tried to start off light which usually meant leaving most of her rations and chems at home. This time, though, she made sure to grab a cannister of addictol. With Hancock around it was always better safe than sorry.

After she had counted her ammo - again - and zipped up the bag, there was a knock at the door. A metal hand held the edge of the door as it opened. “Knock knock,” Nick said, peaking in, yellow eyes glowing brighter than usual.

“Come on in,” Phoenix replied, tossing the bag into the corner. “Help me out? I gotta figure out what to wear this trip.” The synth walked into the room, closing the door behind him then sitting in the chair by the desk. 

He adjusted his fedora, considering it for a section. “You could bring one of those dresses. The ballistic weave those railroad guys figured out seems to be pretty damn effective.” As soon as she had learned how to do it she’d upgraded all of her companion’s outfits. Ballistic material had been pretty scarce after that so she’d yet to upgrade anything of her own. She’d just gotten enough to do it but didn’t want to use it just in case something came up and it was needed elsewhere.

Her left shoulder rose then fell in a half shrug. “I dunno. It would feel weird. I haven’t worn a skirt in a long time and I would feel so unprotected.” She dug through the cabinet she kept her collection of good clothes and armor in. “Not to mention I’m not sure how Preston or Hancock would handle it. Far as I can tell not many people dress like that these days.”

“We both know they would behave.” She glanced her shoulder and caught his eye then quickly looked away again. “What about the General get-up? We’re gonna hit that settlement right?” She nodded and pulled it out, folding in and putting it on her side table, hat placed neatly on top. “And this way we’ll be the funny hate pose. Feared across the waste by any reasonable raider.”

“Oh hush,” she chastised, sitting on the bed next to him. “So what brings you by?” Nick wasn’t a stranger around the base and would drop by every so often but not often enough to make her believe this was a random visit.

He was silent for a while before saying anything. Phoenix didn’t mind. Maybe it was the fact they both came from the same time but silences like this between them had never bothered her. “Are you sure about this?” He finally said, quietly; gently. 

She took time to consider her answer. With anyone else she wouldn’t have hesitated to say yes. They all needed her to be a confident leader but in reality... “No, I’m not sure,” she finally replied. He looked like he was going to say something but she kept speaking. “But it’s not about me. I know all three of you want to make a difference in this shit hole of a world and I do too. I figured if any two of us can make a difference four of us could do a hell of a lot more.” She fell silent and examined her chipping, broken nails. How her friends would’ve talked… When she finally looked up she found Valentine smiling and felt heat rise to her cheeks. “What?”

“Most people out here have an agenda but you really don’t, huh?” Her brow scrunched up so he waved his hand. “Never mind. We might run into a bit of trouble at first - hard not to when you’re travelling with a synth and a ghoul - but I trust you.” Phoenix let out a sigh of relief and Valentine put his hand on hers for a second before standing again. “Got a time in mind to leave tomorrow?”

“First light.” She looked at her pip boy and saw that it was already nearly midnight. “We should probably get to sleep, huh?” He nodded and walked to the door. “Good night Nick. And thank you.”

“Good night, Phoenix.” He flipped the light switch and then closed the door, leaving the room totally dark except for the dim glow emitted by the pip-boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested my tumblr is http://60-minuteman.tumblr.com


	2. Jitterbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston, Nick, Hancock, and Phoenix begin their first trip together. After stopping for the night Nick and Phoenix stumble upon some swing music and try to remember how to dance.

A light knock on her door shocked Phoenix from her sleep. She sat bolt upright, sending Dogmeat scampering off the bed, and reaching for the gun on the table before she remembered she was in the Red Rocket Station. She dug the heel of her hand into her forehead. “Come in.” As soon as the door opened the dog rushed out, nearly tripping her visitor in the process.

“Sorry, General. Didn’t mean to startle you. It’s nearly sunrise. I know you like to start early.” He stood there, shifting weight from one foot to the other. 

Phoenix tried to catch his eyes but he avoided hers. “What’s on your mind, Preston?”

It was several more seconds until she got a reply. Deciding not to waste the time, she retrieved her bag from the corner. As soon as she came into view again he replied. “Are we really taking the- Hancock and Valentine with us?”

She rubbed her brow again. “That’s right. Let’s not discuss this now. I need to change. Would you go make sure they’re awake?” She grabbed the uniform from her table and laid it out on the bed.

Preston averted his gaze as she began to change. “Yes ma’am,” he said as he turned and closed the door. This was what she had been worried about honestly. Hancock and Valentine were always complaining about what hanging out with someone like them would do to her reputation but she was always more worried with in-fighting. Her friends came from all over. It was a wonder there weren’t more fights honestly. 

It didn’t take too long to get the uniform on. The first time she’d required a very embarrassed Preston’s assistance. She’d done it enough by now the collection of buckles and armor and fabric made sense. Perhaps that was a stretch. It was understandable. 

With gun in place on her hip and bag over her shoulder Phoenix switched off the room’s lights, closed, and then locked the door. Last time she’d gone on a mission and left the door unlocked her good booze, chems, and her red dress had been taken. She figured Cait wouldn’t do it again after the talking to she got but better safe than sorry. That booze was for Phoenix’s personal use. And sometimes for sharing with the crew after the return from a successful mission.

She walked outside where the gasp pumps had once been. Now it was where they kept their water pumps. She filled up a couple bottles then got some in her hand and splashed it on her face. Most of the area around the station had been cleared - Strong had been known to get bored and go on rampages - but it was still better to be alert. 

She didn’t have to wait long until Preston emerged from the house where everyone slept followed by one very grouchy looking ghoul and everyone’s favorite synth detective. As soon as they got close enough Phoenix tossed a tin of Mentats to Hancock. “Need you focused, alright?” He nodded and popped one into his mouth. Preston caught her eye and she was the first to break eye contact this time. “Everyone ready?” They all nodded. “Alright. Would you fill them in, Prez?”

He nodded and the group began walking. Phoenix pulled the sniper rifle from its strap on her shoulder and held on to it. It felt wrong walking without a gun in hand. “So the Library’s not too far from Goodneighbor. A bit further west. We’re going to do our best to avoid most of the city but we’ll still have to cross a bit to get there, including a bridge. Intel is that we’re going to have to clear super mutants. I wouldn’t be surprised if we ran into more on the way.” Nick nodded along but Hancock mostly let his gaze wander. 

Preston’s jaw tightened then he let out a breath and continued. “From there we’ll go back to Goodneighbor to fill Daisy in then follow the river north until we reach College Square. The ghouls we want to take out are in the subway there.” Hancock stayed quiet and when Phoenix caught she gave him a small nod which he returned. 

“Sounds good, chief,” Nick said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. They all walked in silence for a while. It was something that Nick and Phoenix were used to when travelling together but the air seemed static and frankly he needed a distraction. “That pip-boy of yours has a radio, right? Think you could tune it to Diamond City Radio? Not a half-bad station since you helped Travis out.” 

Phoenix nodded and futzed with the dials until she got it right. Travis’ smooth new radio voice came through the speakers - which Phoenix had now put at max - talking about some rather old news and then announcing the next song. They listened to one song after another. They would all hum along to their favorites and despite the lack of a car, Phoenix couldn’t help but be reminded of the road trips she had with her family when she was younger. If the smile spanning the synth’s face was anything to go by Nick thought so too. 

At some point, Hancock took to serenading them. Though his gravelly voice let him hit a lot of the low notes it was far from pretty. “One of you shoot me if he’s going to keep doing this all day,” Nick commented at one point. Hancock just sang louder and they all had a good laugh. The only time he stopped singing was when they had to take out a couple wandering raiders or bugs. 

“I never would have thought that music would actually make battles entertaining,” Preston remarked after one such encounter. 

It was about noon by the time Travis announced that Sixty Minute Man was about to be played. Hancock seemed to be practically vibrating. Phoenix and Preston exchanged a confused look. Their confusion was soon dispelled as Hancock turned to walk backwards and began singing directly to the Minuteman. His cheeks darkened and he pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. Nick’s shoulders shook as he tried not to laugh.

“Lookie here girls, I’m telling you now they call him ‘Lovin’ Man’,” he started. Nick couldn’t help himself now. “He’ll rock ‘em, roll ‘em all night long. He’s a sixty minute man!” Hancock turned back around, putting his arm around Preston’s shoulder. Hancock was a fair deal shorter than Preston and Phoenix couldn’t stop herself from joining Valentine in laughing. “If you don’t believe he’s all I say, come up and take his hand. When he let’s go you’ll cry ‘Oh yes! He’s a sixty minute man!’” 

They all had to stop walking to laugh, Phoenix doubled over and clutching her stomach. Preston pushed Hancock’s arm off his shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, real funny.”

Nick put his hand on a shoulder, trying very hard to keep a straight face. “It’s not like you haven’t heard that kinda thing before, I’m sure. You’ve got quite the fan club in Diamond City. I’m sure the same is true elsewhere.” Preston’s blush started to fade but he kept his arms crossed. 

“You gotta give me props on those lyrics though,” Hancock commented. Phoenix put up 8 fingers and Valentine put up 7. “Oh, come on! I came up with those on the spot! I thought I did pretty good!”

Phoenix gave him a pat on the back. “Better luck next time, buddy.” They hadn’t been walking for 10 more minutes when the sky began to turn green and fill with clouds. “Shit. Anyone see any shelter?” Most of the ramshackle buildings that filled the commonwealth did very little to protect against rad storms. The first crack of thunder sounded and the hairs on her arms stood up. 

“I think there’s a few buildings not too far from here. Maybe a 15 minute walk. Last I heard it was filled with Raiders though,” Preston said, picking up the pace to lead the way. 

“It could be filled with deathclaws and I’d still go.” Okay maybe that was a stretch. The museum of witchcraft had been a pretty intense battle. Nick and Hancock were impervious to rads but the same wasn’t true for the two humans with them. They were also both rather fond of their current numbers of fingers, hands, and heads. 

With the increased pace it only took them 5 minutes to get to the building. The outside was thankfully empty but they stopped behind some cover anyways. “Hancock, Valentine, you guys take care of the close guys. Preston and I will cover you and pick off the guys staying back. Everyone understand?” The all nodded and then Phoenix led the way, running to the door. Hancock and Valentine stood on either side of the door, counted down, then pushed in, guns already trained on the closest targets.

\-----------------------

The team decided to spend the night in the building they had cleared from the Gunners. It had been a long fight and no one really wanted to move very far even though the storm had ended, especially since there was a working stove to cook up some of the meat they’d caught earlier in the day on. Phoenix got to working on that while Preston and Nick cleared away some of the bodies and Hancock, well, he was supposed to be setting up some beds but it seemed like he was taking a chem break instead.

“Hancock,” Phoenix called. It was a couple seconds before he yelled back. “You better be taking care of those beds.” There was a grumble but then the couch creaked and she smiled. Good. There would be plenty of time for that later. Maybe she’d even partake for once. Preston wouldn’t be happy about it but he was too uptight all the time. 

She heard the minuteman in question and Nick join Hancock in the room a few over they’d converted to the camp for the day. They’d guessed it used to be a lounge so there was plenty of stuff they could use as bedding. She finished up the meat then hauled it back to the room. “Dinner’s served, boys!” She declared, setting plates down in front of each other them then sitting down and starting to eat her own. 

“You know, I would think irradiated, fucked up mole rats would be disgusting but they’re actually not that bad!” Hancock commented as he tore into his meat. Preston tried not to look. The minutemen hadn’t ever really had a stance on ghouls or synths but it made a lot of them uncomfortable and the one travelling with them wasn’t immune to that. He was trying though. Nick and Phoenix ate much more neatly, using the few forks and knives they’d found. 

It didn’t take too long until the plates had been put aside, totally emptied. Preston had offered to patrol and while the vault dweller had tried to get him to stay he had insisted. She shrugged and stood, deciding to explore the room. Hancock decided to resume that chem break. Mostly the room was pretty empty. There was a cigarette machine, some ashtrays, couches, and side tables, and… was that really a jukebox? She walked over to it, swiping the dust away. “Nick, come look!”

He stood and stretched, making small click sounds. “What is it?” When he came to stand next to Phoenix he actually looked surprise. “Think it still works? I could use some different music for a change.” 

“Only one way to find out,” Phoenix said as she pressed the start button. At first nothing happened but then the lights started to blink on and then the claw inside it jittered. “Oh thank god,” she muttered. It was a slow process but it did eventually grab a tape and insert it into the slot. The speakers spluttered then started playing swing music.

“I can’t even remember how long it’s been since I heard some of this,” Nick commented with a chuckle, his foot tapping along. He seemed to get lost in the music for a minute and, if she was being honest with herself, so did Phoenix. “Wait,” Nick said, breaking her attention from the music. “You’re from my time. I always forget that. You probably know how to jitterbug don’t you?”

Phoenix laughed and nodded. “Honestly, who didn’t?” He nodded and laughed too. She put out her hand. “Dance with me?”

He rubbed the back of his neck with his metallic hand. “It’s been a long time. 200 years… Not sure it’s the best idea.”

The vault dweller donned her best puppy dog face. “Come oooon! Pleeeease?” He just stared back at her for several seconds before she could see him cave. “Yes! We’ll start off easy.” Valentine took her hand and walked to a clear part of the room. They laced their fingers on one hand, Nick’s other hand resting on her waist and hers resting on his arm. As promised they started simple, stepping back and forth in time to the music, moving a step back each then coming together again and spinning. Their linked hands released as Nick stayed in place and Phoenix twirled away, her hand sliding down his arm as his slid up her side and along her arm until their fingers met and she twirled back.

Hancock tried not to stare but failed pretty miserably. He dug through his pack quickly, finding a cannister of jet and taking a huff. The two seemed to glide through the air as though they had practiced this hundreds of times. And was that… Was Nick really smiling? He must’ve been a looker back in the day, he figured. Smooth skin, clean trenchcoat and suit, fedora covering a full head of hair. And imagining Phoenix in a dress, hair done up perfectly, skirt flying out and rippling in the air. He would definitely have to save those images for sometime he wasn’t around other people. 

Phoenix flipped over Valentine’s shoulder, then slid under his arm, coming right back into a spin and laughing all the way. It wasn’t long until the jukebox sputtered to a stop. Nick and Phoenix stayed close for about a minute, laughing and catching their breaths, fingers still interlocked, and the synth’s robotic hand on her waist. Hancock gave a short cough and they pulled apart with a mumbled, “Oh sorry,” from Valentine. 

The vault dweller went to her pack, grabbing some purified water and gulping it down then joining Hancock on the couch. “We’ve definitely got to do that again! But maybe a bit later… I forgot how much of a workout that is.” Had her face not already been flushed perhaps a blush would’ve been visible. 

“Well I am all for a repeat performance. Normally I’m not a fan of just watching but I think I can make an exception in this case.” Phoenix smacked him on the shoulder but smiled. “Unless you’d like me to join,” he added with a smirk, quickly matched by one of her own.

Nick rolled his eyes. “You’d think someone your age wouldn’t act like a horny teenager, John.”

“Are you calling me old?” He turned to Phoenix, just barely lowering his voice. “I think he’s calling me old.” He raised his voice again and turned to face the synth. “I will have you know that I have never seen the draw of getting old and boring. One of the many perks of being a ghoul! No aging.”

“Just so you know, I have every intention of sleeping right here, right now so if you don’t want me sleeping on you, you should probably get up,” Phoenix said with a yawn, rolling over onto her side. Hancock got the hint, lifting her legs, standing up, then setting them down again. Nick brought her a blanket and laid it over her. 

Hancock and Nick went outside to talk, turning off the lights as you left. Nick was the first to say anything. “I’ll take over for Preston when it’s time. You can take the third shift right? I don’t want to have to wake Phoenix if we can help it.” He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Some habits just wouldn’t die, even if the real Nick had. 

Hancock nodded. “Sure yeah, whatever. She deserves to catch some shut eye.” They stood there in silence for a few minutes, the only sound audible was that of their friend’s soft snores in the room.

Nick kept his eyes on Hancock who seemed to be doing everything he could to not return the gaze. “Come on, just say it,” he finally growled. Kids these days. 

“Do you think you could teach me how to do that?” The synth’s eyes glowed brighter as he processed. “It’s just that I saw how happy it made Phoenix and I want to be able to make her smile like that. Girl like her should always have a smile on her face if you ask me.”

Nick nodded. “I suppose I can teach you a couple things. Nothing too crazy, mind you; too much rust in these joints to do any more of that.” Hancock nodded gravely. “And for god’s sake loosen up. Not even sure what you would be worried about.” He flicked the cigarette further down the hallway. “Go get some sleep. We can talk more about this tomorrow.” 

Once Valentine was sure the two were asleep he crept back into the room, opening up the back of the jukebox. It took a bit of working but eventually the case popped off. The holotapes were pretty easy to pull out and - thankfully - were all labeled. He took 3 or 4 marked swing or jazz but left the one they had played tonight in. Who knows, maybe the morning would bring more dancing. It wasn’t likely but a synth could dream, right? 

Nick had just gotten the lid closed again when Preston knocked and walked in. “I’m beat. You taking over?” Nick nodded and Preston returned the gesture. The rest off the night passed without a hitch.


	3. Employee Number 123456

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang takes on the Boston Public Library.

The sun beat down on the group’s skin as they snuck through the remains of Boston. “I’m going to fight the sun,” Hancock mumbled, tipping his hat down to cover more of his face and pulling at the collar of his frock. Nick’s internal fan whirred quietly and he turned and raised an eyebrow at the ghoul. “You don’t have to feel it.”

Preston and Phoenix snuck forward, leaving the other two behind in the shade. The vault dweller signalled right and Preston nodded. They both stood at once, Phoenix sweeping her gun to the left as Preston mirrored her, laser rifle crackling with built up energy. The streets were clear but Phoenix saw a building that seemed mostly intact so she jogged over, pushing it open with her left hand and aiming in with her right. A quick scan revealed nothing but she could hear papers rustling. 

Preston took a few steps towards her but she held up her hand then disappeared into the building. The first rows of shelves revealed nothing. It wasn’t until she got to the corner that she saw the source of the sound. A feral stood in the corner, shuffling in circles. A well-placed shot from her silenced Deliverer dispatched it and she came back to the street.

All three men were waiting in the middle of the street for her. “Anything to report, General?” Preston asked, resting the butt of his gun on the ground.

She shook head and pulled the tricorne hat from her head, wiping away sweat then replacing it. “Just a feral. What about you?” He copied her earlier gesture. “Good.” They had been pretty lucky so far. Only real danger they had encountered so far today was a group of particularly hungry dogs. “Library should be just up here.” 

Preston and Phoenix walked up to the door. Valentine trailed behind, pistol in hand and glowing eyes darting down the streets. It was definitely too exposed out here. “You know, would it kill someone to do some landscaping around here? The vines are literally climbing the statue.” Nick looked over and saw Hancock standing in front of a statue, one hand on his chin. “Look at this, Valentine! Just horrible.” The ghoul tutted and turned away, shaking his head. He caught the synth staring, mouth slightly ajar and let his head tilt slightly to the side. “What?”

“Is this really the time?”

“There’s never a bad time for some basic housekeeping.” 

“There most definitely is.”

“Hey Nick, think you can come look at this? I already wasted 4 bobby pins trying to get it open,” Phoenix called from the door. 

The synth gave her a small smile. “Sorry, doll. I’m no good with locks.” 

“Of course not,” she muttered to herself, taking a step back to look down the sides of the building. There were no other obvious doors…

The sudden sound of static made her jump and nearly fall flat on her ass. “Welcome to the Boston Public Library! The library is currently closed,” said a cheery, automated woman’s voice from the intercom. Phoenix doubled over, one hand clutching her chest and the other holding her leg for support.

Nick jogged over, putting his metal hand on her shoulder. “You okay?” He took a step back when she stood and assured him she was but kept an eye on her anyways. 

She walked up to the intercom, pressing the button. “Hello, is anyone there?” she asked. Her companions all gathered close. The first message repeated and the vault dweller let out a small, frustrated hum. “Why is the library closed?” she tried this time.

“The library is experiencing some technical difficulties. Please check our hotline for more details.”

Nick began to speak but Phoenix put up her hand and he fell silent again. “I work here. Please let me in.” 

There was a brief silence and then the energetic voice returned. “Please provide your six-digit employee ID number.” She let out a sigh and turned to her companions. 

Hancock pushed past Nick. “Try 123456! You’d be surprised how often that works!”

“When hacking computers, maybe. But this is an employee ID, not a password,” Nick replied, looking down at him. 

Preston crossed his arms over his chest. “You ran out of Mentats didn’t you?” The ghoul shrugged. “This is what happens when you get addicted to that stuff. Especially Mentats. YOu get stupider when you aren’t taking them.”

Hancock mirrored the minuteman’s pose. “Oh yeah? If you’re so great, do you have any ideas?” Preston looked away. “That’s what I thought.” 

Phoenix stepped between them. “We’ll try it but if it doesn’t work we’ll have to look for an ID or find another way in.” She met each other eyes and they nodded as she did so. “Good.” She stepped in front of the intercom and pressed the button again. “My ID number is 123456.” To everyone’s surprise the lock clicked. 

“Told you,” Hancock muttered as they all stepped inside. 

All of them had guns drawn but found themselves facing a small army of Protectrons. “General,” Preston hissed.

She cut him off with a, “Shh!” There was several tense moments where none of them dared move. But it then became very clear the robots had no intention of attacking. “Well this is much better than super mutants if you ask me. Fan out. See if we can find anything useful. Preston, you’re with me. We’ll try and find the return terminal.”

It didn’t take long to find a book return terminal and get it back into working order. The book slipped into the slot easily, a coin clattering into the cup. Phoenix pocketed it and then began to patrol the upper floors. The were some human bodies scattered around - a not all that unusual sight these days. “Think they ran the place?” she asked her companion who was checking the bathrooms.

“Seems so. Certainly doesn’t look like they were attacked by turrets and Protectrons. Perhaps it was the Super Mutants we heard about?” She nodded in return. They came upon a bullet-hole ridden green corpse a few minutes later that confirmed the theory. “What did this place used to be? I’ve never seen so many books in one place.”

Most of the books were burnt, ripped, missing, or waterlogged and the corners of the vault dweller’s mouth tugged down. “That’s what they did at places like this. Libraries had a lot of books and people would come and take them and return them later once they had read them. People wrote about all sorts of things: Love and friendship and heartbreak and adventure and courage.”

They stopped in front of a shelf that had once contained some non-fiction reference books, she guessed. It was one of the terminal rooms so it wouldn’t be out of place. “Kind of like how you write in that journal?” Her mouth dropped slightly open. “I have trouble sleeping too. Sometimes I see you writing in it when you think I’m asleep.”

One of her arms reached across her stomach to grab the other arm. “Yeah kind of like that. Nate used to write about how he felt when he got back from the war. It helped him. Some people would publish stuff like that but most books were about trying to escape from reality.”

It was Preston’s turn to look surprised. “But why would you want to escape reality, pre-war? I would give anything to live in a time like that.”

Phoenix couldn’t answer and started to walk away. “I would too.” Preston stood straighter, nodded, and remaining silent. He had seen that look before and knew it would be no use trying to get her to say more. Perhaps he would ask Valentine. 

The silence was broken 10 minutes later with the sound of turrets humming to attention. The minuteman and his general both drew their guns and pointed them in the direction of the sound of feet slapping against the marble tile. Nick burst through the doors, ducking when he saw the guns. Both lowered when they recognized him. “We’ve got super mutants incoming,” Nick said as he straightened up. 

He took off down the hall again, Phoenix and Preston in tow this time. Hancock met them at the other side of the room and they split again, Preston going with synth and Phoenix following the ghoul. They ended up on either side of a staircase now being ascended by the super mutants. Hancock tossed Phoenix some Jet and she shook and inhaled quickly. Time seemed to slow instantly. She caught the beginnings of a smile on her companion before she began shooting at the invaders. Her gun seemed to work too slowly at this speed but she still shot off several more than bullets than she would have at normal speed. Two had dropped dead and another was clutching his head where a bullet had whizzed by and taken a chunk of skin. 

As Phoenix recovered from the return of normal time Hancock jumped the rail shotgun in hand. The discarded syringe next to her eased her mind a bit but she didn’t feel comfortable with him being down there on his own. Nick caught her eye and raced down the stairs to join him. She and Preston covered the two from the railings above. One nearly nailed Hancock with a large, spiked board but disintegrated into a pile of red and grey ash after a hit from Preston’s laser rifle. 

The protectrons finally came to help and made quick work of the remaining mutants. 

The group trudged back to the main room and sat down, leaning against bookshelves for support. It seems a previous resident had made a little corner out of the shelves to rest. Phoenix didn’t even want to think about what the firepit had once been fueled with. 

Hancock took some jet of his own, staring off into space, a lazy smile spreading across his face. Preston tried not to look. It wasn’t uncommon for the ghoul to take a hit of jet after a big fight like that and the minuteman had yet to get over that. “Anyone find anything worth taking?” Nick asked as he tapped a cigarette from his pack and lit it.

Phoenix nodded. “Found another bobblehead for my collection and I think I’ll grab some books before we go. They must have a fiction section somewhere here.”

The synth nodded. “Downstairs, third door on the left has a pretty big section. He reached into his trench coat, holding the cigarette in his teeth for a moment. He pulled out a book and tossed it to her then plucked the cigarette out again and let out a long breath, watching the smoke curl into the air then disappear. “Thought you might like that.”

She stared at him, mouth ajar before she managed to find her words. “You… You really got me Invasion of the Body Snatchers?” He chuckled and she through the book back at him. “Very funny, Mr. Synth,” she mumbled as she stuck her tongue out. He dodged and reached into his trench coat once again, shoulders still shaking with laughter. 

“Don’t worry, doll. It was a joke. I got you this one too.” He held out The Sirens of Titan this time. She took it and flipped it over, reading the back. She made a hmm of interest. “Yeah I thought it looked interesting so if you don’t mind I’ll read it after you.” She shrugged. 

Preston paused from cleaning his gun to look up at them. “What sort of books did you guys used to read?” He hadn’t seen too many surviving books in his time but he had seen enough to know they were classified into different types. Genres, he thought he could remember them being called. 

The vault dweller held up the book. “Valentine was spot on. I read a lot of science fiction.” Her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to think of a way to explain it. “Imagining how the future would be if there were aliens or different technology and all that kind of stuff. Read a lot of romance too. Oh and obviously detective stories. Women weren’t really detectives in my time like Nick was so I became a lawyer but it was sort of the same thing. You still got to solve mysteries and crimes.”

Nick chuckled. “Well that would explain why you like me so much.”

Phoenix bounced a little where she sat. “It’s like you’re literally pulled from one of my books! It’s awesome!” A blush crept to her cheeks when she saw them giving her odd looks. Even Hancock was pulled away from staring into the distance intensely to laugh at her. “Oh shut up,” she mumbled. 

“I used to read noire detective books, like our fearless leader here. I suppose some of it did spill into real life.” 

The room fell silent again but for the mechanically clicking of the patrolling protectrons and the soft whirs and hums coming from the synth companion. “What about the erotic stuff? I’m sure you read some of that, Valentine,” Hancock suddenly said, breaking the silence. Preston tipped his hat down, trying very hard to focus on his gun. Nick’s internal fan kicked it up about three notches and his eyes glowed a bit brighter. Phoenix tried to hide her giggles but the ghoul didn’t bother. “You totally did.”

“They were Jenny’s,” he said, coughing into his fist and looking away, lips pulling into a straight line. 

The vault dweller leaned in front of Nick and Hancock did the same. “He didn’t say he didn’t read them. Just that they aren’t his,” she whispered loudly. 

“That’s enough, you too.”

“I bet it was the really trashy stuff with the love triangles and stuff too,” the ghoul replied in the same fake whisper. She mocked a gasp in response. “And you’d think for a detective he’d be a better liar.”

“Is no one going to ask how Hancock knows about books?” asked Preston, barely tilting his head up to look at them.

“I can read, you know.” When the minuteman pointed out he hadn’t seen a lot of books in Goodneighbor he was stumped for only a minute. “Well obviously I keep the good stuff to myself. Gotta have something for the lonely nights don’t I?”

“Like you don’t have girls fawning over you constantly there,” Phoenix teased, rolling her eyes and leaning back again.

“The lonely days?” he suggested. She shook her head. “Eh, can’t fault me for trying.”

She stood and stretched her arms above her head and leaning back just enough to hear a pop. “I’m gonna go see if I can find a few more books before we leave. If anyone else wants to I suggest you make it quick. I want to get to Goodneighbor by night.” The real beds were calling to her. 

She began walking alone but soon heard the thud of boots behind her. “May I accompany you, General?” He kept his hands clasped behind his back until she nodded and he relaxed. The two arrived at the fiction section and Phoenix ran her fingers along the spines of the novels. Her companion stood by the door, brows furrowed. She said nothing, knowing he would talk when he was ready. “Do you think- Would it be possible for you to help me find a book?”

Dust filled the air as she pulled a book from the shelf and stood. “Of course I can! We’ll just have to find you something you would understand without being from pre-war obviously. I bet we could find something nice and short! No dystopia or science fiction though. It hardly seems appropriate for this. What about-” She stopped rambling when she caught him staring down at his feet. “What is it?”

He coughed and looked up. “I don’t know how to read too well. I know some,” he clarified, returning his gaze to the floor, “but not enough to read through a big book like that, I think.” Phoenix’s hand rest gently on his shoulder and he met her gaze. 

She smiled gently and he tried to as well. “Everyone has to start somewhere. We’ll find you something you can read I promise. I just have to check a couple rooms to find what we need. Be right back.” He waited as she checked several other rooms in the hallways, finally returning with a thin paperback. “It’s got big lettering and it’s really simple language.” She opened it to show him. “See?”

He took the book in his own hands, thumbing through the pages and running his fingers over the small bumps in the cover from the title. “The Old Man and the Sea.”

“That’s right! And if you have trouble reading I’ll try and help you, okay?”

The book was stored safely in a pocket inside his duster. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preston being mostly illiterate is actually a headcanon inspired by a friend who's helping me edit. Nick reading romance novels is totally on me though


	4. Mayor Mentats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew ventures to Goodneighbor and Hancock and Phoenix get to spend some time alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora was a lawyer. Phoenix is Nora. Phoenix is an Ace Attorney. That is all, your honor.

As the group got closer to Goodneighbor Hancock took the lead. Nick followed close behind him while Preston and Phoenix scanned the streets and rooftops for possible threats. Earlier that day a group of raider snipers hiding out on the roof of an apartment building had given them quite a deal of trouble. They were terrible shots but finding the way up was a real bitch. 

“You can put the guns away. The area’s safe. Worst thing ‘round here are some dogs,” Hancock said, turning and walking backwards so he could see them. “I don’t tolerate anyone putting my town in danger.” 

“No offense but you’ve been gone for a few months now. Place could’ve fallen to shit while you were gone,” Phoenix called back. All the same, she slung the strap on the sniper rifle over her shoulder. Preston kept his laser musket raised.

Hancock puffed out his bottom lip. “Ye of little faith… I’m sure Fahrenheit’s taken care of everything.” He turned around again as they reached the gate into town. “I’ve got some stuff I’m going to need to take care of. There should be rooms at the Hotel Rexford you guys can get for cheap if you say you’re with me.”

Phoenix put her hand on Preston’s shoulder as they reached the door. Their eyes met and she could see the tight jaw, rigid posture, and worry in his eyes. She smiled softly and he took a deep breath, relaxing ever so slightly. “How about you and Nick go get the room. You guys need directions?”

“Not my first trip to Goodneighbor, doll. I remember the way.” He and Preston walked through the gate first, calling back, “Tell Daisy I say hello.”

Hancock waited and held the gate open for the vault dweller. She raised an eyebrow as she walked through and he swept his arm out. The door slammed closed behind them and the ghoul pulled out his knife, sharpening it as they walked. “What happened to ‘I have lots of important stuff to take care of’?” She tried to mimic his voice though he had the sneaking suspicion it was bad on purpose.

“What if one of my important things to do is checking in with my shopkeepers?” The knife danced between his fingers as he absentmindedly toyed with it. How long had it taken for him to learn that? Was it back in Diamond City or had he learned it to try and sell the John Hancock persona?

They reached Daisy’s storefront. “Well is it?”

He was saved from answering as Daisy called out. “Welcome back, you two! Anything I can get ya?” She leaned over the counter, arms crossed. 

Phoenix set the book return token in front of her with a click. “Actually we’re here to give you some good news.” The black in her eyes seemed to glean just a little brighter. “Library’s clear.”

“You really are something you know that?” She reached under her counter and pulled out a tin. “Got about 200 caps in there for ya.”

The vault dweller pushed it back over the counter. “I don’t need that. It just feels good to help out someone. Especially someone from my time! But if you’ve got some 10mm bullets I wouldn’t turn those down.”

“You got it, honey.” The box of bullets clinked as she set it on the counter. “So did you get any books while you were there?”

While the two talked Hancock leaned against the doorframe, watching his people go by. Some stopped to say hello and welcome him back but his replies were short and most got the idea and left. He held his knife in one hand and spun it against a finger on his other hand. It wasn’t very sharp but it did a ton of radiation damage. He was practically immune so Phoenix had decided it was safer with him. The girl in question wrapped her arm around one of his own. He hadn’t even noticed she had stopped talking. 

“You’re spacing out again. Either you just took some Jet and I didn’t notice or you need to take something, Mr. Mayor Mentats.” She’d come up with the joke pretty much as soon as he had told her that Mentats were his ride of choice. Made her giggle every time so he really didn’t mind. 

He pat her fingers where they grasped his thin arm. “Don’t you worry about me. I’ve got all I need.” The walked through the streets together. Phoenix caught some people watching them and tried to pull her arm away. The ghoul wished desperately that he could have held it in place. “Never pegged you for the type to worry about gossip.”

One shoulder came up in a shrug. “Old habits die hard.” When they reached the back entrance to the State House she stopped and he came to a halt beside her as well. “Didn’t you say you’ve got work to do?”

“I assume so. Happens when you leave someone else in charge of your town for a while right?” And yet he didn’t move. It wasn’t until his companion crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one side, an expectant look on her face, that he gave in. “Do you want me to get someone to come and watch the room? I’m sure one of the neighborhood watch would be happy to do it. Fahrenheit would be too. She seems to like you more after that whole Bobbi deal went down.” 

“What? You really think Preston, Nick, and I need a babysitter? Cause the people here are a lot tougher than a deathclaw and I definitely can’t take on one of those on my own.” Well, she usually took psycho in such a case but that was beside the point. “Weren’t you the one that said you don’t like being above everyone else?” He nodded and sighed. “Well then why would your friends get special protection?”

“Why do you always have to be like this?”

“Like what,” she replied cautiously. 

The slight upturn of his lip made her relax if only a little. “Sarcastic and always oh so very right. Drives me crazy.” 

He stumbled sideways a step as Phoenix knocked her shoulder against his. “Not that hard to do that, my friend. And yet oh so fun.” She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes and thick eyelashes and he swore his heart stopped for at least three full seconds. “You know where to find me if you get finished with your work.” Looks like there was one more thing on his ‘to do’ list. 

\--------------

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. No one came to attack the trio as Hancock had suspected they might. In fact, their only visitor was Kent Connolly who came to hear their stories. Phoenix had a sneaking suspicion they were making it into some sort of original Silver Shroud stories so she could never help but exaggerate. “There’s no way you killed a deathclaw with just three bullets and a pistol. I’m not that gullible.”

“You haven’t seen Kellogg’s pistol,” she replied with a smirk. The look in his eyes told her the little fib was worth it.

Most of the rest of the night was spent in books. Nick quietly read through one of the noire books he had picked out while Phoenix and Preston sat on the floor, taking The Old Man and the Sea one page at a time. They only made it 10 pages in before he asked for a break. The vault dweller made a mental note to read through it on her own to try and get better at helping. It had been a long time since she’d tried to help someone learn to read and she remembered learning that it was even harder for adults. 

“You’ll get it. Don’t worry,” Nick said, turning another page. She’d forgotten how much she loved that sound. “Took me a month or so to get the hang of reading again after becoming a synth. Apparently the institute didn’t think it was an important function.” Preston went to the sit on the floor beside him.

His back leaned against the bed and his head turned up towards the ceiling. “That must have been rough huh? I can’t imagine what it would be like being in a metal body.” Nick made a hmph of agreement but made no move to say more. “Can you tell me about your book?” 

A scrap of paper that seemed to once be a playing card served as a bookmark as it shut. “Well, where to start. At its simplest, the story is about a race of aliens from outer space. The humans built a rocketship and went to the moon and they were there. They looked mostly like us but have slightly blue skin. Haven’t gotten far enough in to know much about the plot.”

The minuteman and his General shared a glance. Never since encountering it had they talked about the crashed ufo and it’s pilot but they both knew that the story was wrong and neither said a word. It would only make them look crazy. 

They were saved from replying by a knock on the door. Phoenix sent a quick thank you to any entity that might still be listening. She assumed all the gods were gone by now. Maybe omnipotent aliens had replaced them, she mused as she opened the door. “Well you got your work done quick.”

He smirked and stared right into her eyes. “I had motivation to be quick.” It was far too easy to get lost in those pools of black. Nick sat up and gave an obvious cough, raising his “eyebrows” at the ghoul. “I assume things were fine here? No one hitting the chems to hard or bringing home a hot redhead?” Both other men rolled their eyes which just made him chuckle more.

The door now supported most of Phoenix’s weight and she wasn’t sure if it would hold too much long. “So are you just gonna stand in our doorway all day or are you going to actually come in?”

He stayed right where he was. “Actually I was wondering if any of you guys wanted to come to the State House and do a bit of celebrating.”

“And what exactly would you be celebrating?” Nick asked. 

“You say you like you don’t plan on coming,” Hancock pouted. “I’m hurt, Nicky! I was particularly looking forward to your bright personality. We’re celebrating life!”

“Jackass.” 

“You know you love it.” The ghoul winked at the synth then turned to Preston. “What about you soldier boy? Up for some partying?”

“I’m not sure I would approve of your kind of partying.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t. Looks like it’s just you and me then, Fifi.”

“One, I never said I was coming. Two, call me Fifi again and there might be a new mayor of Goodneighbor.” 

“You always party with me.” Out came the pout again. How could someone who’s face was so fucked up and burnt looking still manage to look like a puppy dog? It was probably the eyes. Definitely. 

Still, she crossed her arms over her chest and acted like she was thinking about it. He made it way too easy. “Fiiiine. I guess I will.”

“I’d tell you two to stay out of trouble but I’m sure that’s out of the question so at least get back by 1 am.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of her.” The innuendo was practically dripping from his words but Nick knew that she would be safe with him too. He offered her arm to her and she hesitated. “You gotta learn not to stress what other people think,” he whispered to her. It worked. She waved to the other two and Preston returned the gesture. Nick already had his book open again. 

It wasn’t a long walk to the State House and the vault dweller held her head high the whole time. She couldn’t help but wonder what the townspeople were thinking about them though. It wasn’t a big secret that Hancock slept around a lot. They probably assumed that’s what this was. Once they were safely in the buildings she relaxed. “Hey boss,” said one of the neighborhood watch. 

He nodded his greeting back. “Hey. How about you guys take the rest of the night off? In fact, have a drink on me at the Third Rail.” They exchanged a knowing look but weren’t about to turn down an offer like that. It wasn’t long before the whole place was clear. The couch in Hancock’s office sagged under Phoenix’s weight. Was it too much to ask for some decent support on furniture these days? Probably. Things had been breaking forever by now hadn’t they? “Got Fahrenheit to grab me these earlier,” Hancock said as he stood from where he was crouched behind his desk holding some beers. “That brew machine thing you got is a huge hit.”

The cool glass felt downright tantalizing in her hand and tasted just as good. She had never been a huge beer fan but in comparison to irradiated, lukewarm, 200 year old Nuka Cola? This was heaven. “There are definitely times I wish I’d kept the damn thing for myself but no way I was walking it from Boston to the Red Rocket.”

“Not that you’re almost ever there anyways,” he added, sitting next to her and beginning his own drink. “I’m sure Cait would’ve loved ya for it though. Hell, so would I when I was there. Love Charlie and all but his beer was pretty crap.” She couldn’t argue with that. She’d only had it once and well, there was a reason for that.

Her second beer went as quickly as her first and it wasn’t long before the two empties were lined up on the table along with two of Hancock’s own. “Love hanging out with you and all but we’ve spent the past week together. Why aren’t you partying it up with Goodneighbor?” The walls and floor were already falling apart in this place so it wasn’t hard to hear the music and laughter coming for the bar downstairs.

“They didn’t save my neck a bunch of times.” Her eyes seemed just a little less focused than usual, her cheeks just slightly more pink. “Besides, ain't none of them got anything on you.” Especially with a smile like that.

“I dunno. Magnolia is pretty damn hot. And the way that woman can sing…” Her voice trailed up and her face turned toward the ceiling. “Haven’t heard a voice like that in a long time.”

Hancock took the time to admire her while he could. The way her back arched against the couch. Her hair that despite being covered in dirt and who knows what else still managed to look appealing. It took all he had not to run his fingers through it right now. And her soft skin. He could never have someone like her. “True. She’s pretty amazing. Got nothing on you though.”

Phoenix’s eyebrows pulled down and together as she tried to study his face. She couldn’t see any signs that he was bullshitting but she was a bit tipsy so maybe that was why. “If you say so.”

As Hancock moved to the other side of the room, he took the bottles with him, tossing them into a bin full of other glass. “So what do you wanna ride tonight?” he asked, digging through the bag to find what he wanted. 

When she didn’t say anything he turned to find her wiggling her eyebrows. “I got an idea,” she said, looking him up and down and biting her lip. She either had no idea what she did to him or she really did like seeing him driven insane. Very quickly at this rate.

But ever the showman he came up with a snappy retort. “I love it when you’re forward.” She giggled and he was so glad his voice had sounded way more sure than he was. “C’mon, what’ll it be?”

“Get me some Jet. I don’t wanna think tonight.” Hancock had been planning on doing much the same but grabbed Mentats instead. He didn’t know why because he wasn’t usually one to be all responsible and well reasoned and shit yet here he was, having his usual. 

The jet cannister came flying through the air and Phoenix managed to catch it, if not a bit clumsily. The ghoul retook his seat at her side and leaned in as she put it to her mouth. “Breathe it all in. That’s some of my good shit.” He could tell she didn’t understand most of what he said. He took a few of the Mentats from the tin and put them on his tongue. Jet always seemed to make people speed up. Reflexes worked faster, brains processed more. His eyes followed hers as they darted around the room. It was always impressive when she took it in battle. Her gun could barely keep up. 

Everything suddenly slowed for her as she came back down from it. The back of the couch dented in and Hancock had to stop from sliding towards her. “I gotta do that more often,” she mumbled. Her tongue seemed to get in the way and her speech slurred. The alcohol was still pumping through her system so it wasn’t a big surprised. Her hand reached for his and traced the various ridges in his skin. “Why were you so protective of me earlier?” 

“Do we really gotta talk about that right now?” She nodded, not taking her eyes from his hands. Great. “After the whole Bobbi incident I wasn’t sure I could trust the people here. Was worried someone would try to take what mattered to me again.” 

Her eyes drifted up and stared into his own. How was it that she made him feel like she could see his soul. Probably not a pretty sight but she wasn’t looking away. “And I matter to you.” 

Aw hell. This was not how he had expected this night to go. “Of course you do. You matter to everyone. You’ve done so much good in this shithole of a world.” 

One of her legs found it’s way over his own. The jacket fell from her shoulders and she was left in the tank top and combat armor she wore under. The full button up shirt had never fit her right and made her feel too hot. Much like his cheeks right now. A beautiful redhead sitting on his lap like this was actually very much how he expected this night to go. “But I matter to you.” His breath caught in his throat as she studied his face. Okay maybe taking Mentats wasn’t the best idea because he saw every emotion passing over her features. 

Well no reason to play it off. “Yeah.” Her fingers moved to his face now, brushing along the leathery skin. He let out a sigh as she touched a sensitive bit of skin but she hardly seemed to notice. She had to know what she was doing right? One look into her eyes told him that no. She didn’t. No matter how much he wished she did. She was probably just curious about ghouls. It wasn’t him specifically. 

She leaned in, closing the already small distance between them and no matter how much Hancock wanted to let her, he put his hand on her cheek and held her back. “I think it’s time we get you back to the hotel. Valentine will be wondering where you are.”

A whine escaped from her lips and she leaned her forehead against Hancock’s. “I don’t wanna move.” 

“That’s alright, doll. I can carry you,” came Valentine’s voice from the doorway. The ghoul and synth exchanged a glance but Hancock couldn’t read his expression. He got the distinct impression he’d get a talking to the next day which was total bullshit in his opinion. "It was getting late. Decided to come make sure you two weren't getting up to anything."

“Wait, your coat!” he called after them, grabbing it and sprinting after them to hand it to Nick. The man nodded and Hancock turned, trudging back to his office. He was an asshole for wanting this night to go differently than it had and an idiot for thinking it might. Phoenix was his friend. Nothing more. She couldn’t be. Chems made your brain think funny things. Right? That had to be it.


	5. Irradiated Heart on Your Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now featuring 100% more Bad Hat Boyfriends and an E rating.

The next morning wasn’t exactly easy. Phoenix woke to an empty, dust-filled room. A note left on the desk told her the others were out getting supplies and finishing things up. Her head pounded and she wanted nothing more than a nice, hot coffee. They’d found a pot of grounds one time but it was all at the Red Rocket and she hadn’t figured out a good way to make it. The first weeks without it after coming out of the vault had been brutal. 

She stumbled out of bed and found her armor and jacket in a neat pile atop the dresser. It didn’t take long to put it on and grab the rest of their belongings from the room. She paid the ghoul working the counter on the way out and found Preston standing outside the hotel, leaning against the wall. He stood up straight when he saw her coming. “Good morning, General. You shouldn’t be carrying so much. Should I take some of that?”

“We’ve talked about this. You don’t have to call me General and you don’t have to stand so damn straight. We’re minutemen, not soldiers.” He didn’t change his stance at all. “And I’m fine carrying all this. Where’re Nick and Hancock?”

Preston started walking and Phoenix followed. “Valentine went to get supplies - water and bullets mostly - and Hancock is visiting people I believe. He said he would meet us at the gate at 10.”

The clock on her pip-boy read 9:45. “Alright so we got 15 minutes.” It didn’t take too long to find Valentine, who had gotten caught up in a discussion with K-L-0E. Hancock joined them minutes later and the group set out once again into the wastes of Boston. At first the day went much like any other. There was some banter about whether or not it was moral to hunt a group of radstags using a missile launcher and then whether they should avoid a group of raiders or ‘take those scumbags out’ as Preston suggested. The rest of the trip was mostly silent. Normally, no one would have noticed but Phoenix was very pointedly not looking at Hancock who was trying to act like he didn’t notice and wasn’t avoiding her too. 

When they neared the settlement and Phoenix suggested they split up everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief all at once. “I know out settlements haven’t always been the most welcoming to ghouls and synths so maybe it’s best that Preston and I do this on our own. How about you guys find somewhere to set up camp.”

As the ghoul and synth walked away the minuteman put a hand on his general’s shoulder. “Is everything alright with you?” She gave a brisk nod and kept staring straight forward. He valued his life too much these days to press the issue.

Nick’s eyes stayed on Hancock as they explored a small shack, making sure it was clear and safe. It was times like these the ghoul was glad that his eyes couldn’t actually shoot lasers because he’s pretty sure his spine would be obliterated. Synths couldn’t actually shoot lasers from their eyes right? 

It didn’t take too long to clear the building and Hancock slung his bag down in the last room they checked, taking a seat in front of the desk that housed a terminal. Seemed the thing was still functional but all the data was corrupt. 

“Whatever you two did last night can’t happen again,” Nick stated, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Hancock quickly replied with, “Nothing happened.” He did his best to ignore how bitter his voice sounded and kept his eyes stayed on the screen of the terminal as he clicked around trying to see if he could salvage the data. It wasn’t going so well.

Nick picked up on it too. “And if I hadn’t come to get her?”

There was silence for several moments. “I don’t know.”

“She’s a human, John. A pre-war human no less.” 

The ghoul lept from his seat and got right up in Nick’s face, puffing out his chest. It would’ve looked intimidating if anyone but Hancock had done it. “You think I don’t know that? But she treats us human. This is all new to her and I’m sure both of us would understand if she treated me like shit, and hell I honestly deserve that, but she doesn’t. She’s travelling with us. She cares about us. So I’m calling brahminshit on the whole she’s a human so I can’t have her thing.” As he finished his rant he blew out a puff of air with a hmph and he seemed to deflate several inches. 

It was then they processed how close they were. Flushing slightly, Hancock tried to step back but Valentine’s metal hand grabbed the belt wrapped around his chest and used it to push him to the wall, reversing their position. “She’s going to die one day. And it’s true that she’s probably the most wholeheartedly good person in the hell but she could have anyone. What makes you think she would choose you?” Nick said bluntly, his face not betraying anything as his mind finished ‘or me.’ “She was high and you took advantage of that.”

“It wasn’t like that,” he muttered. For someone who always pretended to be some big badass the Mayor of Goodneighbor looked pretty small and defenseless right now. 

Nick’s voice softened. “You saw her today. It was a mistake.” Hancock wondered if he’d been this terrible at comforting people when he was a human or if he’d lost the skill when he became a synth. 

Time seemed to slow as they took in their situation. Valentine’s metal hand was still applying pinpricks of pressure into the ghoul’s chest, the other planted on the wall beside his head. Their faces were mere inches apart and Hancock’s breathing hitched as he stared into the synth’s glowing yellow eyes that he swore just got brighter. Had his heart not been beating so loudly in his chest maybe he would have heard his partner’s fan pick up speed. 

Then he did the only reasonable thing he could think to do. He grabbed Nick’s tie and pulled him in those last few inches. He was not, as it turned out, the most reasonable person. Nick’s lips were softer than he had expected. Most of him looked like rubber that had turned to plastic in the hot suns of the waste and yet his lips retained some of their give. The metal fingers moved from his chest to his waist as the synth moved closer. He hadn’t expected Nick to be this cold.

It started slow - tentative. Their lips would meet then part ever so slightly only to come together again. It was so little and so unplanned and yet it filled a hole in Valentine’s chest that he didn’t realize he had.

He pulled back and Hancock’s head came forward trying to follow him until he realized what he was doing and leaned back again. They stared into each other’s eyes and the ghoul tried to get his breathing back in line. “What are we doing?” the synth asked, voice even huskier than normal. 

“Working out stress, having a bit of fun, something we should have done a long time ago? Does it matter?”

Nick couldn’t deny that it got him going seeing John like this but he’d known this kid for his entire life and this just felt… It should feel wrong but it didn’t. Holding him this close felt way more right than anything had in a long time. “It does if we’re going to regret this later.” 

He licked his lip. “I won’t regret it.” He held his gaze and looked away only to look him up and down. “And if you want, this can be a one-time thing. Nothing to worry about that way, right?” It didn’t take him any more prompting. Their lips found each other again with renewed fervour. It wasn’t long before Hancock felt the tug of metal teeth on his lips. He accepted the invitation and spread his lips. It was gentle at first. His tongue was surprisingly real as it dragged across his lip and into his mouth. Hancock took the chance to do the same, finding all the little differences in the synth’s mouth as they found a rhythm. 

The world seemed to revolve around them, the give and take, the flow. Their bodies pressed together and in turn pressed against the wall. Nick started to pull away only to trail kissing along Hancock’s jaw and down to his neck, bending over to reach. It was so hard for the ghoul not to squirm and to keep his breath even. He failed at both and started fumbling with the buttons on Nick’s shirt. And suddenly the kisses were gone and the ghoul whined. 

“Trust me, you do not want to see that,” the synth muttered.

Hancock pressed himself forward, whispering into his ears. “Nick, please.” Whatever control he normally had over his voice was gone. It dripped with desperation -- need. Valentine didn’t stand a chance. It had been so long and whatever left in him that was human needed it just as much. 

His lips were back at the ghoul’s collarbone in moments, biting and licking and kissing and drawing out the most wonderful groans. It didn’t take long for the buttons on his shirt to come undone, even with how shaky the fingers undoing them were. The plates making up his chest and stomach were left exposed. The area that was meant to be covering where his heart would be was nearly gone at this point. 

Hancock’s fingers ran along the edges and dipped into the wiring and mechanics to brush against what seemed to be a mechanical heart. It was Valentine’s turn to shiver. He hated feeling exposed like this. Made it obvious just how fake he was. A thigh brought up to grind against the ghoul’s crotch paired with a particularly strong bite to his shoulder tore his attention away. “Beg for it,” the synth growled as the other man’s hips rocked against his leg. 

“Please,” he managed. “I need you!” Nick’s real hand slid to the button of his pants while his metal one trapped Hancock’s hands above his head. Slowly his hand slid into his partner’s pants until his fingertips brushed against the tip of his dick and the ghoul sucked in a quick breath. “Shit! Nicky…” He was silenced with another kiss as his hand wrapped around Hancock and began slowly pumping it. 

Nick hadn’t been with another man since he had been in college pre-war and he hadn’t even had practice on himself since getting this new body. It took him a while to find the right pace, remember the right places to brush against the have the ghoul melting against him. They got lost in it together. All that mattered to Nick were those delicious sounds Hancock was making, and likewise all Hancock cared about was the hand bringing him closer and closer with every passing second. 

Suddenly the speed picked up and the ghoul did everything in his power just to remember to breath as the synth leaned in. “You’re almost there aren’t you?” He managed a nod as his eyes drifted closed and his mouth hung open. “Good. I need you to cum for me. Someone’s coming.” Hancock didn’t need to be told twice. His body shook as an orgasm rocked through it, held up only by the synth still pressed up against him. As it passed he quickly pulled away, finding a rag to wipe the spunk from his hand. “I’ll go try and distract them. You get cleaned up. You did really well, doll,” he said, whispering the last part into the ghoul’s ear as he left the room. 

As Hancock leaned against the wall for support all he could think was that he had fallen for a robot and he really hoped this wasn’t a one time thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut stuff so I hopefully I did alright


End file.
